The Rosemary Room
= The Rosemary Room = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 11, 2018, 11:05pm 20th August – The Lady’s Grace, Rose District - Early Evening The drinking had started early in the Lady and Emma was on top of her game. With so much unrest in the city the men needed a distraction, and a few of the women too. It was going to be a busy night. One of the boys had organised a card game in the Rosemary Room and put the word out with the usual suspects, Big Joe would be keeping an eye on things to make sure that the usual suspects did not cause any trouble. That meant weapons in a lockbox in the hall and cash up front before any chips were handed out. She had seen more than a few cracked skulls and bloody noses in her time over a card game. She wondered if the Montclaire boy and his friend would turn up. Having the head of recruitment for the Militia under her roof for the night would be something of a coup. It might also go some way towards making up with Emily Roezell. She admired the woman but could not help pushing her buttons. Beneath all the elegance and proper behaviour Emily was a decent sort and Emma liked her. She admired any woman that could make her own way in the city without relying on a man to prop her up and give her orders. That got her thinking about Lina and she groaned inwards, the hypocrisy of it all. Lina in her own way was as bad as any man she knew and Emma was as hopelessly reliant as any of those prissy money grubbers in the Hill. She walked through the various lounges keeping an eye on her girls and boys and ensuring that the sauce was saved for the rooms upstairs once proper payment had been made. Truth be told she would make a killing tonight on the drink and drugs alone, enough to put any tavern in any district to shame, but the real business was flesh on flesh, the beast with two backs. It was the stock and trade of the Rose District. “Now now.” She tapped one of her boys on the shoulder as she passed by. The councilman he was straddling was getting a little too excited for a public viewing and not everyone downstairs was comfortable with that kind of honesty. She handed both gentlemen a drink and tipped her head towards the stair indicating that young Stephen should progress the transaction. He gave her a smile and a nod before turning back to his customer. Eventually she made her way into the hallway to be greeted by a welcome sight, “Good evening Miss, I hear this a good place to find a card game this fine evening?” Connor Lewis stepped through the front door and dipped his hat towards Emma in a charming gesture that made her smile. “You heard right Mr Lewis, your victims are gathering in the Rosemary Room.” “Ah you malign my good character Miss Emma, there is no victory that is assured when it comes to cards.” He cupped her hand between his own and gave her his most winning smile. She raised her eye brow and removed her hand from his tender embrace. She imagined Lina being here right now and the bloody nose he would get for flirting like that and giggled. “Now Mr Lewis I expect your best behaviour with my girls this evening, you charms may have got you a free night of entertainment on your last visit, but it cost the three girls in question a double shift to pay off their generosity.” “You wound me Miss Emma.” He said and she laughed fondly. “Oh I very much doubt it.” Just then Big Joe came out into the hall, his mechanical hand clutching a sawn off shot gun and his other hand clutching an unconscious customer. “They’s ready now Miss.” He said as he carried the slumped body to the still open door and launched it into the street. He then turned to open the lockbox and dropped the shotgun in. “Mr Lewis if you please?” Emma indicated the open box, waiting for Connor to deposit his weapons.